


all is lost

by fouxxes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouxxes/pseuds/fouxxes
Summary: “You wouldn’t believe me if I say Soonyoung sent that, would you?”





	all is lost

**Author's Note:**

> this is originally from my second tumblr blog, and it's the only post lol i wanna change the blog into something else that means i have to delete this but i kinda don't wanna lose this so here ya go

Soonyoung notices Wonwoo keeps looking to Mingyu’s social media profile. Mingyu doesn’t make his profile locked or private, it allows Wonwoo to freely roam around the pictures he uploaded.

“He has always been a cute baby.” Wonwoo mumbles to himself when he sees Mingyu’s baby picture he uploaded to his SNS. In front of Soonyoung, his best friend, it’s impossible for him to lie about his feelings, especially towards Mingyu.

"Man it has been 9 months already," Soonyoung most of the times have had enough with Wonwoo's inability to leave what he needs to. “Let me see.” Soonyoung glances in to Wonwoo's phone although he can see the picture clearly. He lied, something inside him whispered something that might be bad yet might also good. Wonwoo showed the picture to Soonyoung since he assumes his friend can’t see it. As Soonyoung grabs the phone, he can be seen scrolling up and typing something.

“Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?!” Panic takes over Wonwoo. He tries to cancel the message but alas, it has been sent already, to Mingyu, through Wonwoo’s account.

“What were you thinking, man?” Even though his voice sounds like he disagrees about the message and about to hit Soonyoung on the head, deep down he is silently hoping such thing would happen. With a little note, when he is  _ready_.

 

_“Hey,”_

_“How are you these days?”_

Basic, but pretty risky for Wonwoo. The last time they had a conversation was 9 months ago, although they’ve met after the break up twice⏤only met, they didn't even say a word⏤he still needs a lot of strength and courage to build one. Even all of his strength are not enough. As time goes by, the uneasiness inside him grows stronger and stronger. His mind is distracted by the thoughts of what will Mingyu’s reaction be, and 30 minutes have passed.

 

_“Ok.”_

That’s it. That is all he gets from Mingyu. The embarrassment he has been feeling grows stronger knowing that he⏤Mingyu⏤has read the messages from him – technically, from Soonyoung. His hands starts to shake and he can feel his heart is about to jump out of his chest.

 

_“You won’t believe me if I say Soonyoung sent that, will you?”_

3 minutes later.

 

_“As if I still believe you after all of those words you said.”_


End file.
